koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Orochi
Orochi (遠呂智) is the main antagonist in the Warriors cross-over series, Warriors Orochi. In Warriors Orochi, he is a playable character once all other characters are unlocked. In the sequel, he is initially available for the Orochi story. His backstory is expanded during the Orochi storyline in Warriors Orochi 2, which serves as a prequel for the first game. He is based on the snake demon Yamata no Orochi from Japanese mythology. Role in Games Orochi is a powerful, dangerous, and seemingly immortal entity from ancient times. From what can be told by putting various pieces of the stories and character's conversations together, Orochi was imprisoned by the mystics Taigong Wang, Fu Xi, and Nu Wa for various crimes against humanity (presumably from his time as a snake demon). Interested in the chaos he could bring and feeling sympathy for him, Da Ji, together with Dodomeki and Gyūki, free him from his imprisonment at Mt. Wu Xi some millennium later. He decides to test the strength of warriors from the Three Kingdoms Era of China and the Warring States Period of Japan. He places these heroes into a new world, which is presumably a void space between dimensions. He immediately sets his demonic armies upon the leaders and heroes from these worlds, quickly killing, imprisoning, or subjugating many powerful warriors. He sought to test his might against the heroes of these eras and among them find a worthy challenger. After he subdues most of the forces against him, Orochi additionally defeats the mystics who once sealed him in the past. With his new army, it seemed that no one could shake his grasp on the land. By the end of the first game, however, he is defeated by the heroes of China and Japan -though it is never really made clear who exactly stopped him. In Warriors Orochi 2, Orochi is revived beyond the grave as Orochi X. Character Information Personality Orochi is a surreal being who has the power to use the darkness and greed within people for his benefit, distorting their image of him into whatever they desire. Through this power, he can forcefully gain strongly loyal allies. He seems bored with actual administrating, leaving that up to his loyal strategist Da Ji. Of those who he has press-ganged into his service, he seems to respect Lu Bu the most, while Lu Bu is biding his time until he is powerful enough to slay Orochi and claim the title of the strongest for himself. He has a powerful desire to battle someone who can end his life however, as hinted by various lines he speaks, Wei's ending in Warriors Orochi 2 and the Showdown at Yamatai Dream Mode level containing Lu Bu, Keiji Maeda, and Tadakatsu Honda. It's possible that he seeks peace in death. Voice Actors * Gideon Emery - English voice * Ryōtarō Okiayu - Japanese voice Quotes *"Entropy will always triumph!" *"You have not yet earned the right to face me." *"I do not wish to waste my time. You had better be... worth the effort." *"So tell me, you gonna keep on looking for someone strong enough to end you?" :"Humanity will not surrender so easily. Perhaps the warriors strong enough to overcome me is closer than he knows." ::~~Keiji Maeda and Orochi; Warriors Orochi 2 Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset : ,( ),( ): smashes the upper part of his scythe, which generates a massive electric shockwave around him. He raises his weapon free hand to fire a giant fireball in front of him. He follows with his other hand to shoot three electric bolts forward. : , ,( ),( ): crouches to smash his scythe on the ground. As he does this, he is surrounded by a red aura that damages foes and launches them. He follows with two decisive horizontal swings. : , , ,( ),( ): waves his weapon free hand forward to hurl three ice balls forward. Rotates his body to send red energy on the ground next to him with the same hand. He then becomes airborne and spins, his scythe cutting foes around him. : , , , ,( ),( ): hops forward for two slashes. He then levitates in the air whilst in a fetal position. He emits a destructive red aura whilst aerial. : , , , , , , , , : Orochi becomes invincible to his foes by surrounding himself in a blue aura, slashing forward with his scythe. As the effect wears off, he turns his scythe upside down to smash the head into the ground, emitting a red-and-black aura on the ground. He turns for a horizontal swing and follows with swing that cuts upwards. After four more horizontal swings, Orochi rotates his scythe to point forward. As he thrusts it, he fires a red-and-black horizontal tornado forward thrusting his foes upwards. :Dashing : downwards swing that slashes foes in front of him. : , : spins rapidly in the air before smashing his scythe on the ground, emitting a massive electric shockwave on impact. : , : shoots a downwards fireball. : : Orochi channels energy into his fist and pounds the ground. He stays in one place and generates a destructive electric shockwave around him that juggles foes in the air. He finishes with an aura-enchanced swing of his scythe forward and becomes invulnerable to attack for a limited time. In his True Musou version, Orochi performs three quick airborne spins after he finishes his massive shockwave. *'R1': creates two duplicates of himself to surround a foe in a triangular formation. He and his doubles perform an overhead swing to their center target, creating red-and-black fissures on the ground. Horse Moveset : : horse rears on hind legs before smashing the ground with their front hoofs. If the horse is sprinting, it will perform a long jump instead. : , : rising swing to his right that launches. : , , : harsh swing to his right. : , , , : harsh swing to his right. : , , , , , , , : series of swings to his right. : : horse stampedes with a powerful aura. Fighting Style Orochi shows immense strength in the way he handles his great scythe. He is blindingly fast, physically powerful, and mixes his attacks with powerful magic, including fireballs, lightning, bolts of ice, and his own demonic chi. Weapons Gallery Orochi-altcostumeswoz.jpg|Third and fourth costumes in Warriors Orochi Z Category:Warriors Orochi Characters